Second Chances
by Heart of the Lullaby
Summary: Dana has gone to military school. She hasn't seen Logan Reese in 3 years. What if he ends up at the same military academy as her? WARNING: D/L
1. Chapter 1

**I have never been to military school! So sorry, but I might get some of this wrong, but this is just from what I know. Feel free to correct me. **

Just another ordinary day at Abraham Lincoln Military Academy. Get up, eat, train, go to class, train some more, eat dinner, go to bed. Her days were as simple as that….and had been like that for 3 years. Almost nothing changed.

That was so unlike her old boarding school: Pacific Coast Academy. Everyday was a new, fun-filled day with her roommates Zoey and Nicole. They had amazing adventures, and she got to do some amazing things there from being in a Jet-X commercial to having Drake Bell perform at their Spring Fling.

She had loved PCA, and she didn't want to leave her friends. But after "The Accident", her grades were slipping, and her parents concluded that PCA's enviroment was too loose, and didn't focus enough on learning.

That's why they thought military school was best: excellent academic program and she could lose her attitude. That was fine with her; after "The Accident" she never wanted to see PCA again.

So that was her reason for why she was standing in line, waiting to go under the barbed wire, and pass the baton over to the person on the other side. That was her reason for getting up early in the morning. That was her reason for enduring everything she had to live with here. That's her reason for wearing a uniform. That was her reason for everything.

"COME ON CADET! STOP DAYDREAMING! MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT!" The sergeant screamed at Dana. So she quickly moved on her elbows under the barbed wire, and passed the baton over. She turned around, and crawled back, and went to do the tires.

But out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a limo pull up in front of the school. A boy with amazing brown hair, beautiful hazel eyes, and a nice, toned body got out with a frown on his face.

"Dad? Do I really have to do this?!" the boy said in a voice that sounded all too familiar.

"Yes, you do," his dad answered.

"I know I haven't been the nicest guy, but please? Give me a second chance!" the boy cried out, getting down on his knees.

"You're way past a second chance. You've been spending too much of my money, and I thought this would be a perfect place where you won't be spending money on anything, and where you can shape up and become a man."

"Please, please! No!"

"Yes, Logan, yes! I'm doing this for your own good."

Dana stopped in place, frozen with fear. "N-n-no," she trembled, whispering softly.

The person behind her, pushed her, and she did a face-plant into the tires. The sergeant stood next to her, yelling at her to get up.

* * *

Later, this girl named Amy (a girl who constantly followed her around, but Dana refused to call her friend), walked with her to the mess hall, saying, "What happened back there at the tires? You were standing so still….it looks like you saw a ghost or something."

Dana, ignoring her, walked faster, until she could see her no more.

BAM! She collided with someone, and he extended a hand to help her up. She took it, and saw that she was face-to-face with Logan Reese.

**Dun dun dun! Hopefully I'll have the 2nd chapter up soon :) please R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Dana? Dana Cruz?" he asked, a surprised look on his face, "aren't you supposed to be in Europe? Being a foreign exchange student?"

"Uhh…ummm…well," she said quietly, she felt like beating him up so badly, but she couldn't get herself to do it. She stood there, looking for the words to say, acting like a dummy.

"Do I have the wrong person? You are Dana, right?"

"N-n-no. I'm not Dana. My name is…" she hesitated for a minute, looking around. There was a guy who was in one of their classes named Bradley walking past them, "Umm….Hadley."

"Oh, sorry. You just looked a lot like this one girl who used to go to my old school," he said.

Dana giggled nervously. Wait, did she just giggle? She was feeling nervous? Dana had an imaginary rule book in her head, and the first and most important rule was to never show that you are vulnerable or weak. She had broken the rule the first time in 3 years. She felt disgusted.

"Yeah, so my name's Logan. Want to go to the Sushi Rox for dinner later?"

She couldn't help but laugh at him now, "This isn't Pacific-," she stopped, and corrected herself, "I mean, your old school. We all eat together in the mess hall."

"Oh. So, wanna sit together or something?"

_No way, Reese! _She screamed silently in her head. Instead she said, "Uhh…sorry, can't!" and ran off.

She broke the 2nd most important rule in her rulebook: Never run off from a guy without hurting him first.

She hadn't broken the two most important rules in 3 years….since the night of The Accident. Ever since then, she wanted nothing to do with Logan ever again. She thought she had got her wish. Well, she thought wrong. She wanted to go run off and cry somewhere privately. But she couldn't do that. Dana was strong, and she hadn't cried in years.

"Wow…I saw you talking to the new guy. Isn't he hot?" Amy suddenly appeared by her side.

"There's nothing hot about him! If you know what's best for you, you'd stay away from him."

"Well, he's only been here for about an hour now. How can you judge people that quickly?"

"Let's just say, I know things."

"But-"

"You have no idea," she walked off, holding up her middle finger, signaling for Amy to get out of her face.

This had to be the 2nd worst day of her life.

* * *

**Some of you probably have questions about what The Accident is. Well, you'll find out, hopefully next chapter. But for now, R&R!**

**HOTL**


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next day in class. The teacher was taking attendance_. Oh great, why didn't I think about this?_ Dana thought to herself.

"Dana Cruz?" she boomed.

She slunk down lower into her chair, "Dana!" Amy hissed, hitting her lightly on the arm, "She just called your name!"

There, Logan sat across the room, wearing a confused expression, staring straight at her. She felt nauseated, but she had to do it, "Here," she said, standing up.

She saw him do a double take, then softened his gaze, and sighed, turning back to face the teacher.

Dana tuned the lesson out. She couldn't help but stare at Logan as he drummed his fingers on the desk, looking around for an escape. She remembered being like that her first days here at Lincoln Academy, wanting to break away so badly. She hadn't felt that way in awhile, the first time in a few years…

--

She was walking along the courtyard, on her way to the mess hall. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and spun around to face Logan, "You lied…Hadley."

She looked at him, straining her brain for a comeback. What was happening to her? Comebacks came as easily as breathing, "Well…well…" she said, pausing to take a breath, and started up again, "You know…well…I uhhh…." She strained harder than ever before. Instead, she replied simply, "I have nothing to say to you."

He snorted, "Dana Cruz speechless? Wow, you've changed since PCA."

"Well, you know one thing that hasn't changed?"

He smirked, "What? You're snotty attitude?"

Why was she on the verge of crying again? "You," she said, barely above a whisper, and walked off.

--

They hated each other's guts. She regretted the moment she put aside her usual snide remark, and kissed him instead. She regretted the moment when he texted her to meet her in a secluded spot on campus. But most of all, she regretted going all the way across campus to his room on the last night before they departed home for summer vacation, only to see a lit up classroom, finding Zoey and Logan making out.

She charged in, her roommate gasped and pulled away from him. He just stood there, shaking his head like this couldn't be happening.

"Dana, it's not what you think, please, don't be mad," she said, looking like she was about to cry.

"It was…an accident. We never meant for it to happen," he said, nodding his head in agreement with Zoey.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wanted to curl up and die. Instead, she stood her ground, her hands planted firmly on her waist, "Accident?" she laughed a bit, "Sure. Say what you want, but I can see right through the both of you."

"Dana! You have to understand-"

"You know what the funny thing is? I could so see this happening if it were Nicole. I thought I could trust you, that you were my friend. Guess you can never really trust anyone, I guess." She turned to face Logan, "As for you, I have nothing to say. Except that I'm dumping you. I'm sorry I even wasted my time on you."

His hand gripped her shoulder. She didn't even turn around to face him, "I can explain, I'm so, so sorry…"

"Sure." she said sarcastically, "Hope you're happy together," and walked off, never looking back.

From then on, Dana labeled this unfortunate event "The Accident". That summer, she lay down a set of rules that she had to follow. She was never going to be hurt like that again, ever. From then on at her new school, she would never let a guy get in the way and cloud up her thoughts. She had followed the rules for 3 years faithfully, never even close to breaking a rule.

Once again, Logan has turned her life upside down, and she felt as pathetic and weak as she had the summer before going to military school. It made her sick to her stomach to think about.

--

It was after all the classes that day, and it was time for drill team practice, her favorite part of the day. She loved spinning guns like batons, twirling them and making up dance movements to go with them. Everyone had to work together, as one, and not individually, like in real war.

She walked with another one of her friends, Terra, over to the locker rooms to get changed. That's another thing she liked about this new school…almost everyone here was as serious as her, and while at her fluffy, sunny So Cal boarding school, everyone thought she was surly and had a bad attitude, people at the military academy understood her and got her.

They emerged from the locker rooms, changed into their drill team uniforms to see Logan polishing boots and guns in the corner of the gym.

"Hey…Hadley," he said contemptuously.

A puzzled expression fell on Terra's face as she looked at Logan, then back at Dana, "Did he just call you Hadley?"

"Uhh…I think so. I think he has the wrong person though," and giggled nervously.

She took another quick glance back at him, "He's kind of cute."

Cute? Logan? Sure, "Him? You've got to be kidding me! Logan Reese is the biggest jerk ever!"

"Good, you know him. Even better!" she said, ignoring the fact that she said he was a jerk.

"Ter, he's in some of my classes. He's a real jerk, and more importantly, he's such a baby. I heard that's why he was sent to this place. His dad wants to him toughen up."

Her face fell, "Figures," and she walked off to join their other friends before the practice began.

After she was a good distance away, Dana walked over to Logan, "New drill team cleaner?"

He groaned, "Don't remind me. My dad made me sign up for it."

"Figures," she rolled her eyes.

The practice was starting, and she watched some people twirl their guns around, "You guys look like a bunch of robots."

"For your information, it's much more than that. Unfortunately, people like you will never understand the beauty of the drill team."

"Wow, I never thought I would hear that coming from your mouth," he snorted.

She kicked him in the balls before she walked away.

* * *

**Finally, I finished it! Now we finally know what "The Accident" is, yay!**

**But before I leave you to review, favorite, and alert, I have something to say about someone. **

**You want to know the main reason it was hard for me to complete this chapter? **

Schillingklaus.

**At the forum, he's been so rude and intolerant of other pairings. He has his own peroggative, and can think whatever the hell he wants, but he needs to know something:**

I'm very tolerant of other pairings. I like Quogan and Zogan before Logana.

I don't even like Logana that much. ** I came up with this idea, and I just had to write it down. **

**See? Would you ever do that for Qugan, Zogan, or even Chola? I think not.**

But most importantly, remember: CHANGE AND DIVERSITY IS A GOOD THING!!

**Ok, don't be alarmed by my comment. Don't think that just because I don't like Logana that much doesn't mean I'm not having fun writing this. This is really enjoyable to write! **

R&R, perhaps??

**~HOTL~**


End file.
